


come closer to me

by lollipoppi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipoppi/pseuds/lollipoppi
Summary: asahi has a new request; jaehyuk and yedam are more than happy to do it for him.
Relationships: BANG YEDAM/YOON JAEHYUK, Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	come closer to me

**Author's Note:**

> i got a couple prompts for threesomes and double penetration - i realized only later that spitroasting is dp too… this ain’t that, if that’s what you wanted, this is the other kind whoops 😅 i was possessed when i wrote this i guess
> 
> \+ i did zero research for this so don’t try it in real life etc, never trust me and my smut fantasies 😪

it’s not a secret - jaehyuk has always known asahi is sleeping with yedam too. he was a little surprised when asahi first told him - he hadn’t thought the two of them were particularly close, but when he looks closer he can see the awkwardness between them is really just hiding something else.

and he’s not jealous either. he’s always thought asahi is way too beautiful, too perfect to keep all to himself. that would just be selfish. he’s glad someone else gets to enjoy him as much as he does.

but it never crossed his mind that maybe these two things that are separate, the two pairs they’ve got going on, could come together in any way. it takes asahi winding his arms around jaehyuk’s neck one evening, voice low and hushed, to put the idea into his head. asahi says he’s been researching something, and he wants to try it out. jaehyuk is always ready to try new things with him, and he’s about to tell him exactly that when asahi continues, _only, it needs three people. do you mind sharing me for a night?_

and there’s a sort of _thud_ in his brain as everything clicks into place. _oh._ he could have _that_ too.

so that’s how jaehyuk finds himself here, on the bed, asahi in his lap, hips rocking gently together as yedam kneels behind asahi, stretching him open. yedam is currently working a toy into him that had seemed ridiculously large when jaehyuk had first seen it, but now he’s thinking it can’t possibly be big _enough_ anymore. it took a fair bit of time, a lot of patience to get to where they are now, but the stretch seems to get easier and easier, so jaehyuk’s pretty sure asahi could - and _should_ \- take more.

asahi pants at every twist of the toy inside him, rocking forward onto jaehyuk and grinding their erections together. he’s mouthing at jaehyuk’s neck and shoulder, gasping against his skin and occasionally leaving little nips and sucks that jaehyuk knows are going to leave a mark, but he can't bring himself to tell asahi off for that right now. his hands are full holding asahi’s plump asscheeks apart so yedam has better access - he can see the younger over asahi’s shoulder, concentrating hard on the task, doing it properly even though jaehyuk can see how desperate he is to get inside asahi for real. his cheeks are flushed and his own cock is stiff and proud, practically leaking already, but he’s still slowly, carefully moving the toy, fingertips prodding at the rim stretched around it, checking to see how loose it is - if it can take more yet.

“how’s it going, damie?” jaehyuk asks, absently massaging asahi’s ass in his hands, a little distraction for him whenever yedam’s work could turn uncomfortable.

yedam hums. “good. i think i can-” -and asahi mewls against jaehyuk’s ear as yedam manages to slip his finger in there too, squeezing in tight next to the toy- “i think there’s enough room for us.”

“you should be sure, before we try anything,” jaehyuk replies, and yedam nods. neither of them want to hurt asahi, after all - jaehyuk can wait as long as he needs to.

asahi, on the other hand, isn’t as patient as the two of them.

“i’m ready,” he says, laying his cheek on jaehyuk’s shoulder so he can look at yedam behind him. “do it now, i can take it.”

jaehyuk kisses his forehead, where sweat is already sticking his bangs to his face. “you sure? we should wait just a little longer.”

“no. can’t wait, want it now. please.”

yedam’s really the only one of them who would know is asahi is prepped enough, so jaehyuk looks again to him for his final opinion. the younger bites his lip, thinking it over, then he looks down to where asahi’s rim is twitching lightly around his finger and the toy. he wiggles his finger, slides it up to the top of the toy and back down again, testing the gape. then he looks back up at jaehyuk, eyes more than a little glazed, and nods firmly.

jaehyuk has a feeling asahi is stretched the bare minimum and yedam is trying to rush this just a little - but so is asahi, and if both of them want it now, he doesn’t quite have the heart to say no.

“okay. we can start. but we’ll take it slow and we’ll stop straight away if it’s too much, won’t we?”

yedam nods again, eager. “yes, hyung.”

“alright, asahi? baby, how do we do this?”

asahi had sent him a few links after he’d proposed this, asked for _both_ of them fitting inside him at once - and jaehyuk had studied everything, done his own research on it too to make sure they were doing it right. so he knows how they do this already, but this is asahi’s treat. he wants to let asahi call the shots, and they’ll do it for him exactly the way he wants.

“like this,” asahi says, arms wrapping tighter around jaehyuk and pulling their chests flush together - the movement jostles the toy still inside him, forcing his next words out through a gasp, “jaehyuk first, then yedamie.”

jaehyuk kisses his shoulder, looks over at yedam to see him agreeing. “okay baby, sounds good.”

the first thing to do is take the toy out. asahi whines as yedam pulls out his finger, then the whine gets louder still as yedam starts to slide the toy out of him too, teasingly slow. he sets it down on the towel on the bed when it’s out, then his breath hitches as he looks back down at asahi’s now-empty hole.

“wow hyung,” yedam says, sounding completely awed, “you’re really- wow, that’s really-”

jaehyuk can’t see what yedam is trying to describe, but his hands are still on asahi’s ass so he creeps one of them closer in, until he can reach out his fingers and feel around the rim for himself - it feels loose, _definitely_ , and then it’s his turn to have his breath hitch as he prods a little more and is met with a frankly shocking lack of resistance as his middle finger just _slips_ in.

“aw, is our baby gaping?” he coos, feeling more than hearing the moan that rumbles through asahi’s chest against his own at his words. “is baby stretched wide and open for us?”

yedam, almost under his breath, lets out a little moan too. “god, _please_ hurry up.”

jaehyuk laughs, but obeys. they said they were going to start, so it’s time to _start_. he puts his hands back firmly on asahi’s ass to tug him up, onto his knees properly so he’s not resting fully in jaehyuk’s lap anymore - getting him into position for the next part. “pass me a condom, damie.”

“i’ll do it for you, hyung,” yedam says, then jaehyuk hears the foil tearing and there’s no hesitation at all before yedam’s warm hand is rolling the condom down onto his cock. it strikes him that this is the first time he’s ever done anything with yedam directly, the first time of them actually getting _intimate_ with each other - but he also realizes they’re about to get a whole lot _more_ intimate in just a few minutes, so really this isn’t that noteworthy at all.

when the condom is on, yedam keeps hold of his cock, his other hand on asahi’s waist to help them get the next part done. jaehyuk can see, just about - enough to help yedam line him up by tugging asahi into place too, until he feels the tip of his cock catching on that loose hole.

“that’s it, hyung,” yedam is saying, and jaehyuk isn’t too sure which one of them he’s talking to, but it doesn’t matter because asahi is not interested in wasting any more time - as soon as he feels jaehyuk’s cock slipping inside him, he drops back down hard onto jaehyuk’s lap, a needy sort of moan almost punched out of him and he’s rapidly filled, right to the base.

jaehyuk muffles his own moan into asahi’s shoulder, letting his teeth sink in for just a second as the sensation floods over him, the sensation of asahi suddenly so hot around him. jaehyuk knows normally it might have hurt, doing it that fast, but this time it was really no effort at all to get jaehyuk’s cock in there - and jaehyuk’s not _small_ , not by a long shot. it’s proof of how wide they’ve made him, how good a job yedam has done.

speaking of yedam, when jaehyuk looks over, yedam is sitting back on his heels, distancing himself from them while they get adjusted to each other. he’s even got his hands folded neatly in his lap - it would be sweet, innocent maybe, if you couldn’t see his erection straining right behind it. and jaehyuk knows it’s not fair that yedam isn’t included yet, not when he’s been so good - he’s done practically all of the work so far, after all. jaehyuk is just about to say something about that when asahi beats him to it.

“damie, yedamie too. now, need damie now,” he says, reaching out blindly behind him, his grabby hand searching for the younger. yedam moves forward until asahi’s hand slaps against his chest, then lets himself be pulled closer still as asahi grasps at his shoulder, down his arm, anywhere he can reach. jaehyuk reaches out too, laying his hand on yedam’s bicep, squeezing lightly until yedam makes eye contact with him.

“you ready?” jaehyuk asks. yedam’s mouth is dropped open a little, he seems a little stunned, overwhelmed maybe. he’s got a condom clutched in his hand, and with jaehyuk’s encouragement he unwraps it and rolls it down his own length, jaehyuk’s hand firm on his arm the whole time.

“go slow, yeah?” jaehyuk tells him when he’s done, as asahi lifts himself partway off jaehyuk’s cock, making room for the younger to enter too. yedam shuffles into position, lining himself up. “and asahi, if it hurts you need to say immediately, okay?”

“okay,” asahi says softly, voice shaky with _need_ , so close to getting exactly what he wants.

yedam’s still hesitating - jaehyuk can feel the head of the younger’s cock nudging against him, knows asahi can feel him bumping against his rim if the way he’s started squirming is any indication, but there’s something that’s keeping yedam from taking the next step.

jaehyuk rubs his arm again, encouraging, “it’s okay, kitty, he can take it,” and yedam seems a little bolder, but it’s still not enough. it takes asahi to finally make up his mind.

“want to feel you,” he says, “both of you. fill me up, _ngh_ , please damie, _please_.”

and jaehyuk would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter when yedam met his eyes again, determination and arousal and _god knows what else_ shining in them, then yedam takes a deep breath and jaehyuk _feels_ it - yedam’s cock pressing in alongside his.

he goes slow, because he’s a _good_ boy, sensible and caring, and jaehyuk’s honestly struggling to keep his eyes open as he feels asahi’s hole getting filled up again. it felt a little too loose by himself, but with yedam too it’s _tight_ , sinfully so. asahi’s mouth is open against his neck in a silent scream as yedam pushes in, but he isn’t complaining, far from it - he even arches back against it to get him in faster.

when he’s fully in, yedam runs his hand up asahi’s back, in an apology or comfort, jaehyuk isn’t sure - the dual sensation of asahi’s hot walls and yedam’s own hot length right up next to his is completely overwhelming, making it hard to think straight. he feels surrounded, totally enveloped, and weirdly secure, snug and warm even though he’s so turned on he can barely breath.

“fuck,” he chokes out, eloquently. yedam’s laugh is similarly strangled in return.

“i know,” he says, and it hits jaehyuk that everything he’s feeling, everything that’s burning him hot and putting him deliciously on edge, are all things the others are feeling too. all three of them are feeling this bliss together, sharing this moment with each other, and the thought has jaehyuk grasping at yedam again, around to his back to press them all closer together, if that’s at all possible at this point.

and it’s good when it’s just two of them, of course it is but three is something else. there’s just more - more sensation, more heat, maybe even more _intimacy_ , as counter-intuitive as that sounds. everything is amplified, their emotions and pleasure all bouncing and reflecting off each other. it feels _way_ more intense, and if jaehyuk’s honest, _way_ better.

“ _move_ ,” asahi says, pulling jaehyuk abruptly back to the task at hand. jaehyuk looks up to see tears brimming in his eyes, but he knows it’s not from pain or discomfort. hell, jaehyuk feels so good he could probably cry too. “if you don’t _m-move_ right now, i s-swear to _god_ -”

it takes a moment to work it out, to angle their hips so they can thrust properly, asahi bracing his hands up on jaehyuk’s shoulders so he can _bounce_ , but once they figure it out it feels like they’re moving in perfect harmony. jaehyuk and yedam alternate pushing in and out, sliding deliciously against each other and near- _constantly_ ramming up into asahi, taking it in turns to hit a little deeper and reach that spot inside him that has him dropping his head back and whining high in his throat.

it’s like nothing jaehyuk has ever felt before, but the best is when they decide to work _together_ , in a move they barely have to coordinate because jaehyuk and yedam are just so tuned into each other at this point - they pull out at the same time, waiting just long enough to have a whine of complaint bubbling in asahi’s throat, before they _slam_ back up, punching in hard and thick, and it’s so much that asahi yells out, those tears in his eyes finally spilling down his cheeks.

“ _again, again_ ,” he babbles, blunt nails scrabbling at jaehyuk’s shoulder, and who are they to say no? they obey immediately, thrusting in together two, three more times, until asahi is cumming with a shout, shooting onto jaehyuk’s chest, hole clenching and fluttering tight around them.

“oh, _fuck_ ,” yedam is saying, forehead dropped against asahi’s back. jaehyuk can see yedam’s hair is dark with sweat, proof of how hard he’s been working, how good he’s been for them. they both deserve this.

“i’m close,” jaehyuk tells him, reaching up to swipe his hand through the wet strands, petting him softly. “cum with me, cum with hyung, damie?”

“yeah, yeah,” yedam says, visibly trying to pull himself together, hips moving again almost automatically, and then jaehyuk couldn’t say with any certainty which of them came first, but next thing he knows they’re both tipping over the edge, filling their condoms alongside each other inside asahi’s still-quivering hole.

when they’re done, asahi slumps down against him, yedam falling limp against asahi’s back in turn, and maybe his emotions are muddled by his recent orgasm but jaehyuk honestly feels like his heart might burst as he looks at them, so incredibly full of love for the both of them.

he kisses the side of asahi’s face until he lifts it enough for jaehyuk to kiss his soft lips instead, near-slack and lazy from exhaustion but still so perfect. then he feels like he’s leaving yedam out again, and he’s never kissed the younger before, but turns out all it takes is a little insistent pat to yedam’s back and a gentle _c’mere_ , and then he’s licking softly into yedam’s mouth too, lips just as soft and sweet against his own. after they pull apart, he sees yedam pressing kisses onto the back of asahi’s neck, the best he can do when they’re still in this position.

jaehyuk gives it a little longer, lets them cool down a little bit more before he starts to shift, aiming to pull out and get them cleaned up. but asahi whines, quite passionately, and slaps at jaehyuk chest.

“don’t,” he says, “stay, just a little longer.”

yedam makes a noise, a snuffly sort of grunt where his cheek is now pressed against asahi’s back, but it sounds like an agreement. and if jaehyuk has learned anything from this, it’s that he could never say no to either of these boys.

“okay, just a little longer,” he says, and lets himself be surrounded by the weight and heat of the two of them staying so close to him, for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lollipoppi)


End file.
